<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somtimes a Family is Random Hybrids: by pinky_sylvie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499433">Somtimes a Family is Random Hybrids:</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_sylvie/pseuds/pinky_sylvie'>pinky_sylvie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have so many ideas okay, Other, Please Kill Me, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_sylvie/pseuds/pinky_sylvie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I started writing this one day, and no It's a thing. No it;s not connected to the Locked Out Au. This is just some little story for fun.<br/>Please Comment, give me feed back. I have like the first chapter down and working on the second :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A creeper and his 4 kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam was pacing around his well hidden base, as the two kids he brought home played. The one he deemed George, was gurgling, his eyes and mouth glowing as he was a baby drowned. The other was barely flying as his small yellow wings were still too small, he named this one Quackity. <br/>
<br/>
The humanoid creeper sighed, was he didn't know what he was going to do with the two kids he brought in. <br/>
<br/>
The little Drowned walked up to Sam, and spoke in what little English he could, barely able to be heard from the gurgling overlapping the word.<br/>
<br/>
"Da-da!" <br/>
<br/>
The Creeper looked at George with a soft look and picked him up, setting George on his hip, he quickly realized what he was going to do with Quackity and the one he was holding. <br/>
<br/>
"Correct, George."<br/>
<br/>
The duck hybrid walked over to them, more like waddled, and Sam picked him up as well, holding his two kids. Looking at the clock, Sam spoke. <br/>
<br/>
"Time for bed you two"<br/>
<br/>
Both kids groaned but agreed to get some sleep.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
------------------- <br/>
<br/>
Sam walked into the house and saw his two, now nine (9) year old, kids. <br/>
<br/>
"I'm back guys."<br/>
<br/>
"Dad!!!"<br/>
<br/>
Both yelled and ran to him, jumping into the taller's arms, laughing, as they tried to knock the four legged creature down.<br/>
<br/>
Sam shook his head, laughing as well.<br/>
<br/>
"How was school today boys? George, I'm meeting with your teacher here in about 45 minutes for a conference, you two better behave while i'm gone. <br/>
<br/>
"My Teacher kept getting mad at me because I had got colors wrong, but he wouldn't let me explain that I'm colorblind.."<br/>
<br/>
Sam sighed <br/>
<br/>
"I'll make sure to tell your teacher that.."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
On his way back home, as he neared the glowing portal at the edge of town, he heard whimpering coming from the closest alleyway, being the person he was, he went to check what was going on.<br/>
<br/>
A small child was curled up, holding a bundle of blankets. The creeper hybrid picked the child up and saw a little black elf ear poking out of the blankets.<br/>
<br/>
Sam quickly headed back home, with both of them in his arms. <br/>
<br/>
The moment he entered the hidden mountain base he spoke <br/>
<br/>
"George, get her a warm blanket and hot cocoa, now please."<br/>
<br/>
The drowned nodded and rushed to the spare chest and got the female a fluffy blanket, wrapping it around the shaking female, moving to get her cocoa next. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Sam unwrapped the baby and re-wrapped a smaller blanket that fit the child better, properly. He was lucky as the baby continued to sleep. <br/>
<br/>
The adult moved to sit down by the female, still holding the half black, half white baby.<br/>
<br/>
"What's your name?"<br/>
<br/>
The small female smiled a little bit, and pulled the blanket tighter. <br/>
<br/>
"I'm Niki, and that's Ranboo. He was handed to me a few days ago, before my parents kicked me out, I'm 7 also"<br/>
<br/>
The drowned walked out, and handed her the hot cocoa with a wash cloth wrapped around it so it wouldn't burn her. <br/>
<br/>
"Here ya go! I'm George, and that's Quackity, my brother, and our dad, Sam!"<br/>
<br/>
Niki relaxed and smile <br/>
<br/>
"Nice to meet you, I'm Niki."<br/>
<br/>
They all smiled, talked, and laughed as Sam was trying to figure out how he was going to take care of a baby. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Update (:</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>just a little update on this book </p><p>I'll have the next like 4-5 chapters out shortly.<br/>
The time line is wack ngl. It'll get better as I update the book I promise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Wither Skeleton, his lover, and an arsonist child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All three enjoying each others presence</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the second chapter.</p><p>Also short chapter bc I forgot the book that has the rest of it<br/>So I'm sorry 'bout that :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Badboyhalo walked into his house and saw his adopted son messing with the fire place. He walked past, knowing he wasn't going to hurt himself, going into his shared bedroom, smiling softly, seeing his lover sleeping on the others (bbh's) bed. <br/><br/>He sat down on the edge of his bed, and slipped the glove he had custom made, and slid his hair through Skeppy's hair<br/><br/>The guardian hybrid made a small noise and opened his eyes a bit<br/><br/>"Bad?" "Hey Geppy"<br/><br/>The wither skeleton smiled and watched as his husband sat up, grabbing the blanket, and hugged Skeppy. The blanket blocking any form of skin-to-skin contact as they would hurt each other if they touched skin. <br/><br/>Their blaze sun ran in and jumped onto the bed and looked at Bad <br/><br/>"Dad, why can't we touch father?"<br/><br/>"Because we would hurt him, little muffin top"<br/><br/>Their son frowned but nodded and cuddled up, using the blanket with his dad. All three enjoying each others presence</p><p> </p><p>All three ended up falling asleep, cuddling with the between the two nether mobs and the ocean creature. </p><p>Sapnap woke up first before his dads, he left the room and wandered for a bit before he stood by the window. He watched the three wolf hybrids play, wishing be could be out there with them. </p><p>The blaze wanted to play with the wolf puppy, but his parent's didn't want him close to their kid. Sap knew it was dumb as those two were only ones close to.each others age on the street. </p><p>Spinal walked around the house until night fall. He looked at his dads stone sword up on the wall. The small blaze carefully got it down from its place on the wall and went outside, he always wanted to do this</p><p>He stopped looking at the sword when a door nearby opened. The young male looked around when he saw the wolf pup walking towards him. </p><p>"Hey! I'm sorry about my parent's, its just they see you as a threat to my well-being for some reason."</p><p>"No worries, dude. It's nice to finally talk to you, names Sapnap."</p><p>"Karl! Sapnap is a cool name"</p><p>"Thanks, wanna kill some zombies?"</p><p>"Honk yeah dude!!!"</p><p>Sap laughed, and lifted the large, breaking stone sword. He took on a zombie limping it's way to them. </p><p> </p><p>The two kids ran into Sapnap's house after killing two so!bias because the sword broke. They closed the door being as quiet as possible. </p><p>They turned and were faced with Bad and Skeppy, Sap's parents. </p><p>Spinal got very nervous when he saw them, knowing he still had the handle of the broken sword by his side</p><p>"Hey dad, hey father"</p><p>"You took my sword and broke it?"</p><p>"Maybe..?"</p><p>Karl stepped in front of the blaze child.</p><p>"We didn't mean to break it sir, we just wanted to have fun."</p><p>The skeleton gave out a light laugh</p><p>"I'm not mad, I just wish Sapnap would have asked for permission first. Now go on and play you two"</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>The wolf yelled and ran with Sap to the blazes room. </p><p>Bad and Skeppy knew it was a bad idea but they also knew that their kids and need to play, they'll deal with the wolf kids parents tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>